Burned
by Shy Butterfly
Summary: Chloe is hunted by the future! Chlex complete
1. Default Chapter

**Burned**

By Shy Butterfly

Disclaimer: It seems that the Characters are not mine. Damn I so wish they would be but no that is not the case.

AN: That is my new Smallville Fic hope you like it but please again over look the mistakes I have made!!! Thanks! Shy Butterfly

I shouldn't be here, thought Chloe as she stood in front of the Luthor mansion. Lex was throwing a pool-party for Lucas and he invited Clark, Lana, herself and even Pete and his girl of the month. She knew that she would be all on her own tonight because Clark would be all the time with Lana and Pete with his new girl Liz. From the beginning she had said that she didn't want to come but her friends have persuaded her and now she stood at the front door hoping that she could leave soon.

As she got up to the door she began to panic because it was as if she would remember something that happened in there a long time ago. She remembered feelings, there were so many of them: pain, sadness but also happiness. Chloe felt that it came from the house but she didn't knew why she felt it and was about to turn around because it made her uncomfortable.

But something was pulling her to the door and she thought after all she was a reporter and as a reporter she wanted to find out the cause of it so she knocked at the door. As the butler opened it the feelings left her and she begun think that she had imagined everything.

The butler let her in and showed her the way to her friends. They were already sitting at the pool all wearing their bathing suits and as Chloe went in the entire group looked up.

"Ms. Sullivan how nice of you to join us! You are late!" greeted her Lex.

"Mr. Luthor my name is Chloe it would be nice of you if you would use it and we both know that I don't want to be hear so quite being such an ass or I'm leaving right now so that you can make fun of me!" bit Chloe back.

"Chloe stop it Lex was just greeting you." said now Clark.

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in responds. The tall boy was already getting on her nerves. Sometimes she wondered why she even was friends with Clark sure he was a nice guy but he had hurt her so often but then she thought it was her own fault that she let him get to her and that she never said anything about it. But today, today was different from all the other times. In the morning she had asked Clark for the article he should have written but he apologized and said that he didn't have time. That meant that he was occupied with staring at Lana.

Lex smirked as he saw what was going to happen. Clark was in trouble because now Chloe was really mad. Secretly he liked that side on her because then she was more beautiful and she didn't even know it. When she was mad, her entire body would tense and her voice would get very low, her face would redden and then she would just explode. Her cheeks were already red and her voice low and dangerous and he knew that she would explode anytime soon and then it happened.

"You know Clark if you had written that article that I have asked you to do then there would have been no need for me to stay after school at the Torch to finish it. And that meant I wouldn't have been late in the first place!" she screamed and then continued in a quieter voice: "So now that we cleared things up I think we should forget what had happened or else the party will be ruined and that would not be a nice greeting to Lucas right!?" and Clark nodded guilty.

Lucas was amused by the entire scene Lex was right she was impressive and not easy to forget because not many people were talking to any of the Luthors like she did. He stood up, walked over to her and then introduced him self: "I'm Lucas Luthor I presume that you are Chloe Sullivan?"

"Damn right what gave you the hint?!" asked Chloe sarcastic. Lucas held up his hand to symbolize that he came in peace.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bit off your head I just had a bad day but it is nice meeting you Lucas." she said with a reconciled smile.

Lucas nodded and then Lana stood up and showed her the room where she could get changed. As Chloe had changed she came back out but she was still wearing her shirt over her bikini.

"Chloe you can take your shirt off we have seen women in bikini before!" said Pete as he saw her come back into the room.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if I let it on because then you can imagine what it looks like under the shirt." responded Chloe.

"Oh come on Chloe take the shirt off and then I...I ... I buy you coffee for the next two days!" tried Pete to persuade her.

Chloe looked thoughtfully: "Okay I'll do it but just because you have asked so nice." she took off her shirt and showed a red triangle-bikini with a dark red lily on the left breast and one on the right hip of her bikini slip.

All the people at the pool were staring at her. Lex knew that Chloe was good looking but he didn't know how hot she would look in a bikini. Lucas was thinking the same as he saw the little blond in the red bikini. Pete and Clark were also stunned to see her like that because they never thought that she could look like that hot woman that stood now in front of them.

Chloe was a bit irritated because they were all staring at her without saying anything: "Okay?!...guys are you alright?"

Lana and Liz chuckled at the reaction of the boys because they knew that they never saw more in Chloe then their best friend but both girls knew that Chloe was an eye catcher if she wants to be.

"Yeah everything is okay it is just...you look...different!" said Pete who had recovered first and Clark nodded in agreement.

Now Chloe was really a bit confused and that happened not very often.

"Okay in what way? I mean good or bad? And didn't you say that you have seen women in bikini before then my looking shouldn't be such a surprise."

The Luthor brothers looked with amusement as Pete tried to answer her but couldn't find the right words so Lex helped him out.

"Chloe it isn't very often or I should I say never that we see you like this. I mean we all knew that you were good looking but in this bikini you look hot," Chloe was about to interrupt him as Lex added, "and I mean that in a good way you can compare to any woman I know."

"Take that as a compliment! Lex doesn't make one very often but this one was a compliment so you should feel special." said Lucas and looked at the blond.

They all waited for her to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She just stood their and did nothing.

Chloe couldn't move the feelings had returned and they were more intense this time. Her breathe escaped in short breaths as the pain and sadness overtook her body. She crumpled under the torment and fall onto her knees. All her friends now stood worried around her, they all could see that something was very wrong and tried to speak to her but it didn't work. It didn't work because Chloe couldn't even hear them because she now also heard voices from the past.

She heard the voice of her mother; she was playing on the piano and sung to the melody. Chloe also could here the voice of her father and that of another man. It sound familiar to her but she couldn't recognize from where and then all the memories faded away and her breath returned to normal. The blond looked around herself and saw all the worried faces of her friends, Lex and Lucas included.

"Chloe?... Chloe are you feeling better now or do you want to lie down?" asked Lana the worry was evident in her voice but Chloe hadn't had the energy to answer her so she just nodded. Lex took her in his arms to bring her into a guestroom so that she could take a nap.

Chloe snuggled into him and draw in a deep breath as she rested in Lex's arms. She could smell the scent of Lex it was a very male one mixed from his own smell and something like Ylang-Ylang. Nobody knew that but she loved the smell of Ylang-Ylang it reminded her on someone she knew someone who made her fell safe and just like this person Lex made her feel safe too.

Lex in the meantime was enjoying the feeling of Chloe in his arms. She was feather light and he felt the need to protect her. As she was kneeling on the ground and her breathing was unregulated he felt fear inside him. Something that he hadn't felt since his mother had died.

As Chloe had broken out of her trance relief washed over him but she looked so lost so much like a little child that he then decided that he would do everything to make her feel better.

Earlier as Chloe had snuggled closer into his embrace he got the feeling that she belonged there...to him but shook it of because it wasn't the time to analyze his feelings that he had for the blond reporter.

As he laid her down he took a deep breath and took the scent of Chloe into every fiber of his body so as not to forget how she smelled. Wherever he would smell the scent of lemon and vanilla it would always remind him of her of that he was sure.

Lex tucked her under the cover and Chloe was snuggling deeper into the cover to get comfortable. Before she felt a sleep she turned her face to the bald man and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks Lex you aren't half as bad as most people think! Tell Lucas I'm sorry." She murmured before she went to sleep.

Lex was touched by her words. He stood there for a while and watched her sleep. He thought that she looked calm and relaxed and he wished that he could lie down beside her, take her in his arms and be happy for his entire life but he knew that now was not the time. He left the room as quietly as he could and returned to the waiting group at the pool.

TBC

AN: So what do you think? Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I'M SO SORRY because I haven't updated for a while but so much had happened lately. First my computer broke down and everything I had written was lost and then a friend of me had killed herself and my mind was somewhere else. My computer isn't quite working yet but I hope I can continue as soon as possible. Shy Butterfly

But here is the new Chapter. Hope you like it!!!

**Chapter 2**

As Lex came back to the pool the others were waiting for him. As they saw that he was back they overwhelmed him with questions but he couldn't understand them because they all spoke at once.

"Stop it! If you all talk at once I can't understand a single word so one question after the other." Lex knew they were worried he himself was it too but he needed to understand what they asked so that he could answer their questions.

Lana was the first who asked her questions. Her voice was cracking and tears were glistening in her eyes.

"We wanted to know how Chloe is and if she had said what happened? I mean she broke down something must have happened right?" Clark took her comfortingly in his arms as she begun to cry.

"Chloe is fine, Lana. Right know she is taking a nape and to answer your other question she didn't tell me what happened but I'm sure that she had worked too much and didn't sleep enough." tried Lex to calm her down. Then he turned to Lucas who stood beside him.

"Chloe had asked me to apologize to you. She is sorry that she ruined the party and she hopes that you are not mad at her." explained Lex to his brother.

Lucas nodded and said it is alright and that he will talk to her when she wakes up.

They all sat down again and had talked for over an hour before they heard screams that let froze their blood. Everybody jumped up and run to the room where the screams came from. Everybody's thoughts were on Chloe because never in their entire life did they hear someone scream like she just did and now was doing again. The young people were hoping and praying that Chloe was alright. The first who arrived at the door was Lex after him came Clark, Pete and Lucas and at the end came Lana and Liz.

Meanwhile in the room were Chloe was sleeping:

Chloe was moving restless on the bed and her breath came in short gasps. She was dreaming that she was sitting in a box made of glass and everything around her was black. She couldn't see one single thing. Just because she couldn't see anything didn't mean that there were no sounds on the contrary. There were so many voices, so many feelings and she couldn't stop them. Chloe just wished somebody would come and safe her. She wished Lex was there because in his arms she had felt safe but she was all alone in so much pain and fear she just wanted this feelings to go away but they just grew stronger. The feelings and voices grew stronger.

Suddenly there were faces all around her and screamed at her.

"It's your fault! Everything is your fault!" was a man screaming at her. Another woman was crying at her: "You need to safe him he is in danger! Please safe him."

"I'm scared where is my mother please I want to go home!" sobbed a little girl and there were many more. Suddenly Chloe couldn't take it anymore and she just screamed, screamed until she had no voice left.

Lex and the other run into the room and saw Chloe sitting on the bed. She didn't acknowledge them she just sat there and stared at the wall. Lana and Liz were crying really hard and Clark and Pete tried to calm them down while Lex and Lucas tried to break the blonde out of trance she seemed to be in.

Lex couldn't believe that this was happening. He was so worried about her and he just wanted her to wake up, see her smile, hear her laughing and hear her teasing him or being angry at him. He just wanted to see her eyes, to see that she was okay.

"Chloe wake up common Chloe talk to me." tried Lex and took her in his arms. Meanwhile Chloe was in her dream hiding in a corner but because the walls were made of glass there was not much of a chance for her to hide. But suddenly she smelled the smell of Ylang-Ylang and could feel a pair of arms around her. Now she was sure she was safe and broke out of her trance and as she looked in the face of one very worried bald man the pain was gone and she gave her friends a small smile.

"Chloe..." whispered Lana and hugged her friend. Tears were still running down her cheeks but now from knowing that her friend was alright.

"Don't cry Lana please..." said Chloe and wiped the tears from Lana's face. They smiled at each other and then Chloe stood up.

"Chloe don't you think you should sit down for a while?" asked Clark worried as Chloe begun to shake. The blond reporter was shaking her head and said: "Sorry Lex nothing against you but I want to go home because I find this house kind of scary every time I'm here something happens."

Lex nodded and said: "There is no need for me to take it personally. You are just saying the facts but promise me that you won't work so hard again and that you sleep and it on a regular basis."

Chloe lifted her hand and said: "I swear that I won't work so hard and that I eat and sleep on a regular basis." Chloe gave the brothers one of her biggest smiles because she felt like a boy scout but then said her goodbyes to Lucas and Lex. "Lucas I'm sorry that I ruined your party but it was nice meeting you. Lex thanks for everything." the brothers nodded and with that Chloe and the others went home.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short Chapter but better then nothing. Have fun with it and tell me how you liked it.

Chapter 3

As Chloe got home her father had left her a message that was scribbled on a paper. It said: Hey Sweetheart hope you had fun at Lex's. While you were gone somebody called for you.

Chloe tipped the phone-number that stood under the message into the phone and then waited for someone on the other end to pick up. After five rings Chloe was about to end the call as someone picked up. It was a woman with a soft voice but you could hear that she had a strong character: "So you finally called. I know what you are going through Chloe Sullivan and I want to help you. Meet me in two hours at the Talon." With that the blond heard a click and the connection had ended.

That was odd thought Chloe as she went upstairs, how this woman did knew that I was on the phone it is kind of scary but I want to hear what she has to say.

Two hours later. The Talon had closed an hour ago but Chloe had borrowed the keys from Lana.

Now the blond sat in a chair and waited for the stranger to show up. Suddenly came a woman in a long red dress through the door and sat down in front of Chloe. The blond was shocked the woman that sat before her looked like her in an older version.

"Hey Chloe I know you are curious about who I am but that is not important now you need to tell me what happened until now. I know about the feelings."

Chloe was at first unsure if she should trust this person but then decided to tell her everything. After over two hours she had shared everything that happened that day.

"I know that you probable know that I'm an older version of you and I need your help I know that right now you won't believe me but if you don't help me our...your life is going to be hell." pleaded the older Chloe with her.

The real Chloe thought for a moment but then decided to help herself. She nodded and they got up and left the Talon. The older Chloe drove her to the caves and the real Chloe knew that what happened tonight was an event that she would never forget.

TBC

Thanks to Sandra and autumngold for the reviews and the supportive words. I'm so glade you like the Story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both women were standing in the caves. Chloe was curious about why they were here.

Suddenly the real Chloe asked: "I'm sorry but how should I call you I mean it would be wired to call you by my name."

The woman in the red dress looked thoughtfully: What do you think of Soror it is Latin and means sister?"

Chloe nodded and then they went deeper into the caves. They came to a place were Soror said that they should sit down.

"Chloe I know you have many questions and now is the time to ask them. So what do you want to know?"

"Firstly I want to know how is it possible for you to be here and secondly how do you know that I had trouble and thirdly I want to know how I can help you?" asked Chloe after a moment of thinking.

"Okay I want to answer your second question first because I'm the reason that you have trouble. Normally in a dimension it exist one person once and not twice. For example you since I'm here you can feel sometimes what I feel or what I have felt because we are both the same person in the same dimension. Do you understand that?" and as Chloe nodded she continued.

"I'm here because in my dimension I had these powers I could travel across the time..." Chloe interrupted her: "and now you can't anymore?"

"No I can't anymore because I have done it to often." Soror shock her head sadly and Chloe was dying of curiosity so she asked: "But why did you do that so often?"

Soror laughed but not a friendly one. Her smile was harsh and then it changed to sad: "Because in my world I and Lex had a one-nightstand I got pregnant but I did never tell him that we had a child a little girl. But then Lionel found out and killed my baby-girl. Lex found out too but was killed in a plane-crash. That was the first time I traveled across time I wanted to prevent the death of my family but in this dimension it was me whom Lionel had killed or more the Chloe from this dimension. So I traveled to the next world and the next world and the next world but I could never prevent that something happened."

"I'm sorry Soror for everything but how can I help you?" asked Chloe

Soror smiled and looked Chloe deep in the eyes: "You need to understand Chloe that you and Lex are meant to be together. In every dimension I came you and him hated each other or you were just friends and that is the reason why in every world I came too something went wrong."

Chloe nodded in understanding but asked nevertheless: "So you want me to go to Lex and what tell him that I love him?"

"Chloe I know that you love him and I also know that he loves you because I can feel it but he hadn't realized it yet. What I want you to do is make him see that he loves you. That is all I'm asking you to do. Please Chloe!!!" pleaded Soror.

Chloe nodded and as Soror stood up she followed they hugged each other.

"You know now what to do and it is time for me to go. Don't be scared Chloe I will always be here." She pointed to Chloe's heart. Chloe could just nod they hugged each other a last time and then Soror was slowly fading away. Her last words were: "Take care Chloe and don't forget I'm always with you." and then she was gone. A tear rolled down at Chloe's cheek. She could hear that someone was coming but she didn't turn around. She knew who it was and just the thought of him made her smile.

"Chloe what are you doing here is every thing alright?" asked Lex. Chloe turned around and as Lex saw the tear on her cheek he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

Right at this moment Chloe knew that everything would work out. She could feel that Lex and she would be very happy in the future.

The End

Thanks for the reviews from autumngold and hanna.

Autumngold I'm rally glad that you take the time to review to every Story and every Chapter I write. Thanks for your support.


End file.
